


Honey Wine

by earthtoali



Series: Hints of Andraste's Grace [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthtoali/pseuds/earthtoali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana has been hiding behind her work for too long and only Cole can find her again and ease her pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Wine

**Author's Note:**

> The Warden's gender is left ambiguous on purpose.

He could hear her thoughts across the castle.

_Deep sighs to catch her breath. Stomach in her throat. The butterflies never went away. The Left Hand wonders where they were. Where they went. Tears held back through weak lids. Not again. Not again. Must forget before it comes back. Stop._

He appeared next to her to find her sitting at her desk in the rookery, head in her hands. Her body shook slightly as she fought the thoughts.

_I have to stop thinking. I have to stop feeling. I must be strong. Stop._

He advanced and placed his hand on her shoulder. She jumped, actually surprised for once, and turned to face him, her eyes a glistening dark blue. He was the only one her agents can never keep track of.

"It is okay to miss them," he says. "You don't have to be strong all of the time. They are real. They are here." He points to his chest.

Leliana's gaze hovered on his chest. How she missed her Warden's chest. Soft and supple as they laid against her, their warmth emanating throughout. Their arms placed lazily around her waist.

"Remember how their eyelashes fluttered when they slept, like butterflies on a branch. Remember how they would wake in the dark of the night, pulling you closer as they kissed your shoulder and returned to their slumber. Remember the laughter as you sat together those long nights, you looking at the stars while they looked at you, when you both should have been looking for danger.

Remember the comfort. The calm. The happiness. Do not push away these bits of happiness only to turn to death and destruction. Do not lose yourself, lest you lose the Warden. They'll be back. They love you."

At that she burst into tears. The first sign of weakness he had ever visibly seen in her. He had always felt it but never seen it.

She loved the Warden. She missed them. She had let her feelings build up for too long. How could she have let her work get in the way of her feelings? Josephine had warned her before about the dangers of hiding all day in that rookery, her emotions and thoughts shielded by the constant incoming of new reports, new missions, new enemies. She could no longer ignore it. She couldn't just stop feeling. She had to tell them she loved them. She would not lose yet another out of her own foolishness. She would write a letter the very next day to her love.

When her eyes had finally dried and returned to their natural cerulean blue, she turned to thank Cole. But before she could even get out a syllable, she realized he was gone, vanished into thin air once again.

She sighed and returned to her reports, only to find a full glass of Orlesian wine. Giggling softly, she took a sip and relished in the small yet sweet taste of honey that lingered on her tongue.


End file.
